


Flowers Suit You

by Eve (tmdrkn)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmdrkn/pseuds/Eve
Summary: After interrupting Reinhardtzar's flower arranging session, Cain accidentally got Reinhardtzar to agree to a date. Eventually, the two come to realize they were made for each other.





	Flowers Suit You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic... I'm sorry if it's bad! I've neglected it for 5 months now, but I maso for Caintzar anyway fkckcmdkkd thank u for clicking!!

“I’ll take 4 red roses, and 3 white roses,” says Reinhardtzar, handing the rupees over to the vendor.

Yes, acting officer of Idelva, and member of the Grandcypher crew, a former outlaw, and a proud Draph, Reinhardtzar, is buying flowers. No, it wasn’t for anyone in particular, but during his short stay on Idelva, he picked up a new hobby that he really wasn’t onboard with at first, but it eventually grew on him. Yes, that was flower arranging.

He had his old subordinate who was now a florist to blame for that. From outlaw to florist, that’s definitely a character development.

It doesn’t hurt to do something soft in awhile after he’s done working himself to the limit, he supposes. Reinhardtzar takes the flowers, wrapped and rolled up in a newspaper, and secured by an elastic band, and makes his way back to the Grandcypher. He prays none of his members from the crew will notice him. He seriously hopes not.

Well, he jinxed himself. Someone did notice.

\--

Cain, admittedly, has somewhat of a Reinhardtzar radar. He had been shopping with Leona for supplies. Captain entrusted them with that task, but he ended up running off to chase Reinhardtzar, spotting that the draph had something unlikely in his hands. Leona, defeated, continue with the shopping in his place.

Cain, of course, wasn't going to approach Reinhardtzar casually like he normally does, seeing that Reinhardtzar had flowers. A mischievous, cat-like grin came to his face as he slowly followed Reinhardtzar back to the Grandcypher.

(I wonder… whom are those flowers for?) Cain thought, feeling something itching at his heart.

\--

To Cain's surprise, Reinhardtzar retreats to his room. Cain's and Reinhardtzar’s room are directly next to each other, so Cain could totally just come in without knocking, and catches Reinhardtzar off-guard.

And that's exactly what he's going to do.

And so, he opens the door to Reinhardtzar's room without knocking.

Reinhardtzar recoils almost immediately, staring at Cain wide-eyed. The draph has already started arranging the roses in the vase. Cain smirks.

“Close the door, Cain. And knock next time,” Reinhardtzar says coolly, quickly regaining his composure. A flush did come to his face, but Cain immediately picks up that Reinhardtzar wasn't too embarrassed about such an unfitting hobby for the former outlaw around Cain. Cain smiles, closing the door, and seats himself next to Reinhardtzar. 

 

“Sorry for intruding~” Cain hums, staring at the flowers in the vase. Before Reinhardtzar could say anything or ask questions, especially about the fact Cain should be shopping with Leona right now, Cain continues. “I saw that you have flowers, and got curious which maiden has your heart! But it's for your room, huh…” Cain feigns disappointment.

A vein appears on Reinhardtzar's forehead. “Have you ever seen me interested in a woman in my entire life, Cain?” he deadpans. “What, you jealous I'll leave you after I find a lover?”

“I dunno, I have only known you for a year!” Cain shrugs. He's slightly caught off-guard by Reinhardtzar's joke, but straightens his back to look unaffected. “You promised to never leave me, so--”

“No, moron. I said I got your back, not that I'll never leave you. I can't guarantee I'll always be with you, you know?” Reinhardtzar sighs coldly, visibly making Cain flinch. And there was that itching pain in Cain's chest again.

“Waaay to kill the mood,” Cain pouts, and quickly changes the topic. “Seriously though, I didn't expect you to--uh--like flower arranging. Fun fact, an ethnic group of people call it ‘Ikebana’!”

“Oh, haven't heard that.” Reinhardtzar says, and goes back to the meticulous task. “I shouldn't be surprised you know that… You do recon, despite being a general. You have proven to me before your, uh, wits..”

Cain smirks. “You can say smarts, intellects, or whatever, you know!! No need to be shy, and just praise me!”

“Don't want to,” Reinhardtzar flushes, and finishes up the task he was doing. “Huh, it got easier to arrange while I was distracted…”

“Time sure flies when we're together, huh?” Cain teases. “We should go on a date~ I bet 24 hours will fly!”

“Sure.”

A beat.

“T--Tzar?” Cain looks visibly surprised, and his eyes then meet with Reinhardtzar, who is staring at him smugly.

“You don't have much to do anymore, right? You were whining about how you're out of history books to read, and new food to try. Might as well keep you accompanied.” Reinhardtzar grins. “Or is it gonna be your first time on a date?”

“I--it… will be,” Cain swallows. “I didn't think you would say yes though…”

“I do enjoy having the gallant general of Idelva Kingdom wrapped around my fingers.”

Cain pouts. “I'm always the one teasing you, not the other way around!”

\--

The very next day, the Grandcypher stopped at Auguste Isles. Gran had decided to fly there, so everyone could rest up, and unwind. Mainly because he had a feeling that something was coming up in the next few weeks. Whatever it was, Cain felt like it involved archangels and primarchs.

Cain greeted the other crew members he pass by as he make his way to find Reinhardtzar. Always vigilant, Cain observed his surroundings on the entire way to meet his… date, yeah--now that their flirting seems to be on the edge of being serious, Cain suddenly feels very self-conscious.

He had observed that today, everyone he passed by seem to be going around in pairs. What--is he and Reinhardtzar not the only one going on dates?

He found Reinhardtzar at the outside deck at last. Reinhardtzar raised an eyebrow, glaring at Cain as if sizing him up. Cain decided to say something. “You didn't even pretty yourself up for our date?” he feigned a pout.

“You know the dominant one isn't usually the one prettying themselves up for their partner,” Reinhardtzar smirked.

Cain winced. “Hey!! I always look this handsome, Rein! Didn't steal some of Leona's powder this morning for you or anything!” The smaller male lunged at Reinhardtzar. “Also, I'll be the one… motorboating your voluptuous, muscular chest!”

“Yeah, I know. Captain told me you wanted to do that.”

“...” Cain stepped back, looking up at Reinhardtzar in horrified silence, trying to think of a response that he soon thought of. “Then you should have let me motorboat you when you found out!”

“Let's go on a date first before we get to that.”

Tension drained from Cain. “Yeah, can't argue with that.” He flushed, but now he didn't feel as embarrassed about… well, this. While the two walked, Cain gathered his thoughts regarding Reinhardtzar.

Reinhardtzar is a tough guy. He can go too far at times, but he has his cute sides too, like his love of sweets. The two hasn't known each other for that long, but… Cain bit his lips. After all that happened in that short amount of time, that conversation before the greatest battle of their life in Nalhegrande which sounded like a confession… Cain felt like he could call Reinhardtzar his ‘soulmate’. Actually, he might have been interested in Reinhardtzar from the very start.

Yes. Not many people tried to start their own nation, after all. The fact Reinhardtzar would have chose to fight a war with Idelva over it was--it was admirable to Cain in a way, but he couldn't just do nothing as the general of Idelva. But one thing for sure, he was glad the two were allies now, and that he managed to save Reinhardtzar's life.

“Hey, Rein,” Cain suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, and took Reinhardtzar's hand. He flinched a bit, the differences between their hands’ size stunned him for a little bit. “... your hands are so big.”

“I'm a Draph, so--”

“No, that wasn't what I meant to say… it’s just…” Cain looked to be at a loss for words. “Is this… a serious date? Like… romantic?”

Reinhardtzar chuckled softly. Cain was scared for a moment. “Of course, idiot. I said I'd let you ride my chest soon, didn't I? Err--that wasn't the exact timeframe, but.” He sighed. “I guess I should be more clear.”

Reinhardtzar then softly squeezed Cain's hand. “This is a date. A serious one. Well, it's not a lover's date yet, but it can change. You just have to say the word.”

Cain blinked for a few thunderous heartbeats before finally opening his mouth again. “Then… I… uh--” he swore he bit his tongue there. His composure returned for a moment. “I'll say it at a more satisfying time, then!”

Reinhardtzar smiled. “I'll wait for you to say it.” But of course, he knew what Cain implied. “We're at the beach now. What should we do?”

They had been walking for awhile after all.

Cain hummed. “I'll order some food from the beach house! What would you like? I'm craving crabs!”

“Shaved ice. Strawberry syrup.” Reinhardtzar normally doesn't make it obvious he likes sweets, but around Cain--he didn't see the point of hiding it. Cain laughed softly, and smiled, thinking about how cute Reinhardtzar was deep inside.

“Right! I'll get you some, then.”

Reinhardtzar lied down on a beach chair, observing other beachgoers, while he waited. He grinned. It's been awhile since he has felt this relaxed. He remembered when it was tense around Cain, when he had doubts, and distrusted the younger man, but now… If Cain died, he'd follow as long as they could be together. He wanted Cain to be the first to say ‘I love you’, but…

“I think I'll say it first after all.” He mumbled.

It was fun teasing Cain, especially as revenge for the other's teasing in the first place, but if they were to be lovers, then Reinhardtzar would like to be gentle with him too. So, when he gets back to the ship, he'll make some flowers for Cain.

Speaking of flowers, Cain has returned, and he set the bowl of shaved ice on the table next to Reinhardtzar. “Your strawberry syrup shaved ice is here, honey!”

“Thanks,” Reinhardtzar said. All of the sudden, he cupped Cain's cheeks.

“Rein--?”

“Just wanted to show a little affection. In case you're still having doubts,” the draph grinned. “I want to put flowers on your ear.”

“Ah, right! You ended up liking flowers.” Cain hummed. Reinhardtzar let go, and picked the nearest hibiscus from its shrub. Cain waited in anticipation before the taller male finally insert the hibiscus on his ear.

“Flowers suit you, Cain. More than it suits me.” The draph smiled. “So, next… I’ll make you a flower crown.”

“Rein…” Cain blushed furiously. “You're being too smooth… I wanted to say this after the date ended, but…” Cain then lunged at the draph, the draph recoiling in surprise. But he knew this was a positive action. He ran his hands through Cain's hair, softly ruffling it.

“Reinhardtzar… I…” Cain looked up, and smiled. “I really love you.”

The taller male hugged him, and leaned down to kiss his head.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
